


New Looks, New Delights

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm ace but my thirst for Paul Bettany's beard is real, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision prepares himself for the new look Wanda warned him of with one of his own.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	New Looks, New Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Paul Bettany’s Instagram account continues to distract me from the main things I’m working on right now. I just love his beard so much.
> 
> I just want to make one other note: I usually imagine Wanda and Vision being intimate while he is in his natural synthezoid form because there is no need to hide any part of their real selves with each other (unless it’s a completely AU Human Vision scenario lol). However, as noted above, I love Paul Bettany’s beard, and I simply cannot picture it in Vision’s natural form. So that is the only reason he’s in his human disguise for this one.

Vision ran his fingers nervously over his chin. This was an entirely new experiment. When Wanda had informed him that she would have a new look the next time he visited, he had wanted to offer his own surprise.

He had experimented with different shapes and forms, but the disguise he had already showed Wanda still felt the most comfortable. So he considered more superficial changes. He tried various tattoos, hairstyles, and wardrobe options. But nothing was quite right.

When he finally settled on a choice, he traveled to the city on an off day. The experiment did appear to draw a favorable reception. He felt several people staring at him longer than was socially acceptable.

Reassured by that memory, he waited for his lover. He had to imagine what changes she might have undergone in the name of secrecy. She had refused to give him a single hint. He simply hoped that the change was not too drastic. She was already the most beautiful woman in existence. He wouldn’t change a hair on her head.

He only realized how inappropriate his turn of phrase was when the head in question came into view. The red hair was fetching. It matched her fiery personality. He could grow acquainted with the change.

Wanda stopped in the middle of the crowd when she caught sight of him. Several people muttered around her as they had to quickly change course to avoid running into her. She finally recovered herself and met him in the middle. “Hey, Vizh! This is a new look.” She tentatively reached up to touch his chin, which now bore a beard.

Vision would have feared that she disliked his facial hair, but he could feel her curiosity and delight shining from her mind. “As is this.” He twined his fingers in her new hair.

“Do you like it?”

“Very much.”

They stared at each other, heedless of the crowds trying to get around them, of being in the middle of a busy train station. Wanda finally shook herself back to the present and pulled Vision to the exit. “Want to go to the hotel?”

“Yes.”

They walked hand-in-hand toward their destination. Wanda had become oddly silent, but Vision did not mind. He was happier than he thought he was capable of simply by being in her presence. Once they reached the hotel, they settled on the sofa.

Wanda reached up to touch his face again. He quickly shifted away from his disguise; she always encouraged him to be himself. Vision could almost believe he detected disappointment in her eyes, but she smiled at him.

She kissed him soundly.

It had been so long. Vision was only to happy to meet her lips enthusiastically. He cupped her face in his hands, sweeping the new red hair out of the way. Eventually, she climbed into his lap, and Vision could hardly process the sensations she always caused in him.

Vision’s senses went into high alert at the way she was looking at him. “Didn’t we discuss that I owe you something for our last visit?”

Vision had memorized it perfectly. His head between her thighs, bringing her to orgasm time after time, until she’d said she’d had enough. “You never owe me anything, Wanda. I enjoy giving you pleasure.”

“I know, but I want to.” She demonstrated by sinking to the floor in front of him. “Do you want me to?” She leaned in until her breath was blowing over his crotch.

“Oh, yes.” Vision phased away his pants. He watched as she licked her lips. She moved torturously slowly. He knew she was deliberately teasing him, but she always followed through. She finally touched just the tip of her tongue to his cock.

Vision closed his eyes as the warmth of her mouth enveloped him entirely. He was never able to prepare himself for this. All he could think about was Wanda as she clutched his thigh in the middle of slowly sucking on him. Vision was only vaguely aware of her lips tightening with her tongue swirling around him.

He groaned, focusing on not thrusting into her too much. One of Wanda’s hands groped for his, and he gladly joined their hands. He squeezed her fingers and caressed the back of her head. He admired the bright color of her hair against his fingers, though they did clash somewhat. She moaned around him, and he abandoned such thoughts.

Vision felt himself draw nearer and nearer to the edge. Wanda knew how to tease and gratify. When she pulled off of him and swallowed him back down, he released a far louder groan than he intended and let the ecstasy rush over him.

He did not return to full awareness until Wanda was sitting beside him once again, drawing him down to rest against her. He went willingly to her chest. She bore a satisfied smirk as she let him recover.

Vision could already tell that this would be a weekend full of intimacy.

***

After they’d eaten dinner, Wanda nestled against Vision’s side. He ran his fingers through her hair and over her shoulder. She watched him smiling at her hair. He really did like the new color. She relaxed into the peacefulness of the moment. But a thought was lingering in the back of her mind.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Vision asked, “Would you like to find something to watch on the television?”

She raised her fingertips to his cheek, feeling all the little intricacies of his skin. He closed his eyes at the movement, and Wanda smiled. “No, I want to try something.”

“What is that?”

She bit her lip. She forced herself to back away a bit. “I want to ask something of you. But, I swear, Vizh, I don’t want you to agree to it unless you feel absolutely sure.”

His lips pursed. “All right.”

“Will you put on the face from earlier and have sex with me like that?”

She could see him processing, putting her words together. Wanda adored that look, but she was concerned when he didn’t respond for some time. She always encouraged him to be himself with her, and she never wanted him to feel lesser. She was prepared to let the matter drop.

“This face?” He returned to the bearded disguise that he had worn at the train station. Her heart sped up and her mouth went dry just as when she had first seen him.

“Yeah.”

“I have never attempted to maintain this appearance during an intimate act, but I will undertake to do this.”

“And you’re really comfortable with this? I don’t want you to be anyone else besides who you are.”

A grin bloomed on Vision’s face. “I did choose this disguise because I thought you would like it although I had not anticipated that you would like it this much.”

“I wanted to jump you in the middle of station.”

His grin faltered as he looked genuinely startled. “Well, I…” He swallowed. “This is a much more amenable location for intimate activities, is it not?”

“Sure.” She grinned at him. Privately, she thought an alleyway or a train station could be just as “amenable,” but maybe another time.

He leaned in to kiss her. His beard tickled, and she giggled. The sound caused him to pull back. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah, just different.”

She pulled his head back to hers. As she got used to the sensation of his beard rubbing against her face, Wanda found it arousing instead of ticklish. She moaned into his mouth, sending a mental request for him to take her to the bed.

Vision lifted her up in his arms at that moment and lowered her gently to the mattress. Before she knew it, her clothing had vanished. She blinked up at him. “Apologies. I was eager to see you.”

“Never apologize for getting me naked that quickly.” Wanda urged him back to her. She nipped at his lower lip and relished the groan he let out. She pulled him on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Vision took her actions as the hint that was intended and phased his own clothes away.

Their kisses faded into one another moment after moment. They pressed against each other. She was torn between wanting him inside her right away and drawing out the moment. But one of her desires was slightly stronger. She pulled away. Vision looked at her in confusion, making a small sound of distress in the back of his throat.

She ran her hand over his cheek before drawing his face to her neck. He kissed the skin there. Vision’s beard felt just as good as she imagined. Feeling her delight, he slowly traced his lips lower. “Is this what you wanted, my love?”

“Absolutely.”

Wanda closed her eyes to focus on every movement of his beard against her skin. The slight scratchiness heightened every sensation, setting her skin alight. Amid everything, she was still amazed at how Vision was able to so closely mimic the texture of human hair.

Finally, he reached her core. He paused. Wanda could feel his gaze on her, and she opened her eyes to smile at him. She ran her hand over his cheek. “So good, Vizh,” she murmured.

Vision pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. She shivered. She felt Vision smile against her skin before he finally placed a kissed on her very core. He started off softly, barely touching his lips and tongue to her, before licking and sucking at her more enthusiastically.

Vision had learned how to please her perfectly. Wanda succumbed to her orgasm within moments. She collapsed back against he pillows, relishing the way Vision dragged his face back up to hers.

He continued to pepper kisses all over her face as she recovered. She reached up to embrace him. His deep sigh pleased her. “Thanks, Vizh.”

“You are very welcome.”

“You kept the beard the whole time.” He smiled bashfully at her and rested his face against her neck. “Was it hard to maintain?”

“No, not at all.”

“Want to give it a true test?”

Vision nodded eagerly. Wanda reached between them. She had learned to please Vision as well.

He would not be able to keep up the disguise much longer if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
